Loreplay
Category:Game Mechanics Loreplay Server Charters Unlike normal servers, the Loreplay Server has restrictions on it. While these are restrictions, we do believe that these changes will not only enhance the game play but ultimately make it more enjoyable. At the same time, we do realize that these kind of restrictions are not for everyone and that is why these changes will only be hosted on one server when this is placed on the production game servers; the Loreplay Server. Here is a list of changes that will only be found on the Loreplay Server. Please note that "Faction" refers to Guild Charter Type: *Guild Membership is now restricted by Charter Type and each Charter has a list of allowable Race, Class,and Gender (for the Amazon Temple) prerequisites. More information on this below. *Nations can only form upon one Charter Type or "Faction". For example, a Noble House can only swear fealty to another Noble House. *Only Nation Members can group together. *Beneficial Powers can only be cast on members of the same Faction. For example, a Human Priest in a Noble House cannot cast any blessings upon a Human Priest in a Church of the All-Father guild. Take note that Summon is a beneficial power. *Members of an Errant Guild will have responses based off of their Faction. For example, an Oblivion Guild without a Nation can still cast beneficial powers on other members of Oblivion Guilds. *Errant Guilds of the same Faction cannot group amongst each other, only with members of their own guild. *Truly Errant Players that have no guild or faction cannot group with anyone or cast beneficial powers upon anyone or have any cast upon them. Factionholds While the Starter Island shall remain the same, once a player moves off of it he will have to join a Factionhold or a Player Guild based on his Faction-type. There are seventeen (17) Factionholds scattered across the lands. While these may appear to be smaller versions of Safeholds, there are some differences that players must be aware of. First and foremost, they will only accept members who fit their Faction Type. This means that a Human Confessor will not be able to join a Factionhold based on the Church of the All-Father faction (or a Player Guild for that matter). The second most important difference between a Factionhold and a Safehold is that the Guards in a Factionhold will attack any other Faction than their own on sight. If you are a Shade Thief who is part of a Thieves' Den and try to walk into the Oblivion Factionhold, the guards will immediately attack you. The only Factionhold that does not have Guards is Sea Dog's Rest. There are no Safeholds off of the Beginner's Island that allow the Any Race, Any Class guild templates. Sea Dog's Rest Sea Dog's Rest does exist on this world but will function slightly differently than it does in other servers. Sea Dog's Rest is based on a Thieves' Den charter so only those that meet the prerequisites for a Thieves' Den can actually join it. It has no guards, so members of other Factions can freely trade there. (There is another Thieves' Den that does have guards). Furthermore (and ironically), the Law Gate resides in Sea Dog's Rest so individuals can easily travel there even without a Traveler Rune. They simply have to enter the White Portal on a Runegate that is always open. The Factionholds |